A Little Nap
by Rye-bread
Summary: based on fanart by CurseXX at DeviantArt.  Kim and Ron's first preschool day, first playdate, first sleepover.  Fluff.


based on fanart by Cursexx over at Deviant Art: A Little Nap and Spoon and Fork. Characters by Disney. Additional details from epi's Rewriting History and A Sitch In Time.

A LITTLE NAP

"Momma! Momma!"

"Ronnie! How's my brave handsome big boy?"

Little Ron Stoppable ran into the arms of his mother Rachel.

"Momma, I had the funnest time today! I met my best friend!" His smile was so big it all but hid the freckles on his cheeks."

Mrs. Stoppable's eyes went wide with exaggerated surprise. "A best friend? That's wonderful! Can I meet him?" She wondered for a moment if he was referring to his imaginary friend Rufus, the boy larger than him, the boy he had devised to defend him from bullies

He put his hands on his hips. "Momma," he insisted, "She's a girl, not a boy—and she had the most prettiest red hair and big green eyes—as bright as the green light on the stop light."

"Well, is she still here? Can I meet her?"

Ron grabbed her hand. "She's right over here!" He determinedly led her through the loose group of moms and dads coming to sort out their children at the end of the pre-k session. They came to a particular young mother and little girl.

The mother was crouched over, listening to the little girl, who was as excited and animated as Ron. "...And we chased the bullies away, and we took turns pushing each other in the swing..."

Several things drew her eye at once. Both mother and daughter had the brightest red hair she had ever seen. The mother's hair was short, shoulder-length, held off her forehead by an elastic headband. It was for practicality, not beauty. But the daughter's hair—it was long and thick and wavy, arranged in adorable twin ponytails. It was the kind of hair that every mother would wish for her daughter, the kind of hair that every mother would love to style, in pigtails, ponytails, or braids, with ribbons, bows, and barrettes.

Rachel Stoppable felt a momentary pang of heartsickness. She was grateful to God for a fine and healthy son, but she had so longed and prayed for a daughter. Perhaps someday...

The other woman straightened up as Rachel approached, and Rachel noticed that she was VERY pregnant. That woman's going to have twins, she thought, or I'm a monkey's uncle. The girl turned to see who was claiming her mother's attention—and Rachel almost stopped in her tracks.

Ron had not exaggerated; bright green eyes. They were the most compelling pair of eyes she had ever seen.

The woman extended her hand. "Hi; Annette Possible."

Rachel took the hand. "Rachel Stoppable; hello." And each thought of the other, what a unique name she has.

Ron stood beside the girl and put his arm around her shoulders and she put her arms around his shoulders. "Momma, this Kim." Rachel looked in wonder. Ron hardly made friends. He tended to alienate other children. This girl must be very special for Ron to have endeared himself to her so soon.

Kim and Ron each tugged on her / his mother's skirt. "Could I have a friend over?" each pleaded. Kim scored additional selling points by using the puppy pout.

Annette and Rachel looked at one another knowingly. "Looks like a playdate is due."

"My treat," Rachel said, "To give you a little break."

"Thank you," Annette said, patting her belly; "It won't be long before I'm pulling double duty."

"Momma," Ron said, "Kim's daddy builds rockets. They have rocket models at her house she wants to show me. Can I go there?"

"I don't really mind," Annette said. "Anything is possible for a Possible, my husband likes to say."

"I guess having an actuary and bank teller for parents can be boring. Out of curiosity, Annette, what do you for an occupation?"

"Well—I'm a neurosurgeon," said Annette brightly. Rachel's face fell slightly, and Annette could perceive a slight sense of disappointment and inferiority.

Both women were ill at ease for just a moment. Rachel often prayed and hoped that her son would not inherit her apparent ability to be lackluster and embarrassing.

My dad says that when I'm old enough, he'll build me a treehouse," Ron proclaimed importantly. "Then I can have you over."

Kim Possible proudly brought her new friend home that very day. Once there, the playdate turned into a sleepover. "Momma, it would so cool if I could stay overnight." And Rachel Stoppable was easily persuaded. She stopped by to deliver sleepwear and a change of clothes. She was invited to stay for supper.

Kim's father brought home pizza to celebrate the special event: Kim's first day of pre-school and her new best friend. Ron insisted on setting out forks and spoons. Kim regaled the adults with the story of Ron's bravery. "Those three boys were pulling my hair and stealing my dolly. The Ron came and told them that they should stop."

She sat next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. She beamed and he blushed. She concluded her tale with the account of leaping into their midst when they were about to pummel Ron for coming to her defense. They all ran away. Then the teacher put a band aide on my elbow." She proudly displayed the battle wound her left elbow.

Two little mouths were yawning soon after supper. They changed into their bedclothes. Trips to the bathroom were taken, teeth were brushed, prayers were said, and kisses were given.

While Annette put her daughter and guest to bed, Jim Possible and Rachel conversed briefly. They discovered a family connection of sorts. Jim's great-aunt Miriam, a reporter, and the grandfather of Rachel's husband Abe, Jonathan Stoppable, a police detective, had collaborated on solving some crimes.

Annette interrupted them. "You've got to see this." She led them to the bedroom and placed a finger on her lips to indicate silence. She motioned them in.

Both children were curled up asleep. They had kicked off their covers. Ron was in his pajamas. Rachel almost chuckled. She pointed at his mismatched socks. His face wore a bright smile. Kim was in her sundress-style nightgown. Her hair was in ribbons, spread carelessly over the pillow. Her mouth bore a little frown, as though she were in intense concentration. Annette noticed: Kim's little feet were still grubby.

Both children looked so adorable. Their hands practically touched. Both children stirred, and for just a moment, their fingers intertwined. The moment was over, and their hands separated. But the adults saw it as a sign. This friendship was destined to be something special.


End file.
